Keep Me in Your Heart
by Tiffany Blue Sneaks
Summary: Just when Kaname and Yuuki relax for a little bit, somebody comes along to just ruin everything! Who could that be? And what happens? KanamexYuuki


**A/N: Hey peoples!! This is a one-shot story of Kaname and Yuuki of course! XD I really like this story, and I hope you guys will too! This is the longest one-shot/chapter that I have written...ever! And I know I'm kinda late on It Was Nice While It Lasted, but I really wanted to finish this one first. I'm sorry for people looking forward to my other story!!): I would like to give a thanks to my readers and reviewers from my past stories! THANKS!! XD Well, please enjoy this one-shot...I know I did! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, sadly...DX**

Keep Me in Your Heart

My Yuuki. My adorable little Yuuki with long brown hair, big brown eyes, and a unique smile she always gave me. I loved this Yuuki, since the day I laid eyes on her. I was determined to have her, and do anything for this kind girl. She was my everything.

Although I have done horrible things in the past, she has forgiven me and has still loved me. She lit up the pitch black darkness in my heart. She gave me something worth living for. And no matter where I go, I can't take my mind off her. She is my love, and I am hers.

As I lay next to bed with her, I can't help to think how wonderful she is. And even though one piece of her heart remains with another man, I don't care. As long as she's with me, I don't care.

I look at her while she's sleeping. How cute. Her face with beautiful features stands out from other girls. Her perfect soft red lips I dare to kiss sometimes. Her rosy red cheeks that blush when I show my affections for her in public. Her sparkling eyes that look at me all the time. Her long brown locks that sway in the wind. No matter how many times I look at her, I can't get enough of her beauty.

I gently caress her cheek. So smooth and perfect. I look at her pale neck, and thirsted for her blood instantly. I quickly looked away and tried to control this bloodlust. But it was too late, and my eyes flashed red. I slowly removed the covers from my body, careful not to wake Yuuki up. I stood up and walked quietly to the bathroom. I look in the mirror, and find the blood thirsty monster. I didn't change at all when I grew up. I was the same selfish man I've always been. But Yuuki on the other hand, was turned into a human before. And when she started to remember her past, I had no choice but to turn her back into the species she was, a pureblood vampire.

I carefully watched her from the shadows, back at Cross Academy, when she was a human. I had to leave her in Chairman's care because it was safer for her. Everyday I wanted to see her, hug her tightly, and tell her that I loved her all the time. Unfortunately, I only visited her whenever I had time. That stupid vampire council always held me up from my personal life. But during the time that I did see Yuuki, I was at my most gentle mood. I forgot that Chairman was even in the room with me. Like I said before, my mind is always thinking about Yuuki, and nothing else.

I looked in the mirror again, and noticed my eyes were back to normal. But just to be on the safe side, I decided to take the blood tablets instead.

I opened my bathroom cabinet, and quietly looked for what I needed. I took the small box of blood tablets and set it on the counter. I tried to find a glass of water, but there was not one in sight. I walked out of the bathroom, and looked towards Yuuki. She was still asleep, curled up in the blankets. She faced the door, in which I was headed to.

I quietly walked to the door, and looked back at Yuuki. Still asleep. I put my hand on the doorknob, and opened the door. After I was out, I waited until the door was completely closed, and I headed for the kitchen downstairs.

As I walked down the long hallway to the stairs, I looked at the beautiful paintings. Most of the paintings I saw included the Kuran family. Of course, I was in all of them. None of the paintings showed Yuuki. They had to leave her out of everything, or else the vampire council would've come and took her away. So, she had to stay in her concealed room for a long time.

I finally reached the stairs, and walked all the way down to the kitchen.

I always pictured in my mind, Yuuki and I walking down these same stairs linking arms. The rest of the vampire society downstairs would wait until we gave our speech at a certain party we held. They would stare at how perfect we were together, and envy us. Another man wouldn't dare touch her. She would be by my side, always.

I finally entered the kitchen and went to the sink. I found a clear drinking glass and poured water into it. I took out my blood tablets from my pocket, and opened the lid. I reached in and took the two tablets and dropped them in the glass. I lightly shook the glass to speed up the process.

As soon as I was satisfied, I put the glass to my lips and tilted it to drink. It wasn't as tasteful as Yuuki's blood, but this would control my thirst. I put the glass back into the sink, and my blood tablets back into my pocket. I turned around, and found Yuuki at the top of the stairs.

"Kaname?" Yuuki asked. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Somebody was still tired.

"Yuuki, what are you doing up?" I replied back. I walked to the stairs and waited until Yuuki reached me. I grabbed her hand and led her to the couch in the living room.

"I just woke up, finding that someone was not asleep either," she collapsed on the couch, and I sat up, supporting her weight on my right side.

"Well, I just came downstairs for a midnight snack. Why did you wake up?" I looked down at her. She had her eyes closed, but her mouth was still moving.

"I woke up from a very good dream, and it happened to be about you, again," I saw Yuuki smile. I loved it when she dreamed about me.

I chuckled, "So another dream about me, huh? What was it about this time?" I finished as Yuuki sat upright, ready to explain her dream.

"Well, we-"A gunshot was fired.

I quickly stood up and grabbed Yuuki's hand. She did the same, and I put her directly behind me. We headed to the stairs, and I guarded Yuuki from all sides.

"Yuuki, you need to go upstairs and hide, somewhere," I looked around, making sure nobody else was in the mansion. "Stay there until everything is quiet."

"But, Kaname-"

"No 'buts' Yuuki. After everything is quiet, go to our room and pack your things!"

"I'm not leaving you with-"the front door slammed open, and a man with a Bloody Rose gun stood in the entrance.

"You picked a wrong time to enter our household Kiryuu!" I yelled. Zero smirked. His gun was pointed directly at Yuuki and me.

"You picked a wrong time to _be _at your mansion, Kuran!" Zero replied back. He looked away and closed his eyes. He took some thought in his words and looked back towards us. "It's my fate to kill the purebloods! I have to kill you both!" he looked behind me to Yuuki.

"Zero, you don't want to do this!" Yuuki cried. She was in tears and I was angry. Yuuki had no reason to be crying, and Zero was going to pay the price for that. I was sure of it.

"I'm sorry Yuuki, but it's my nature, I'm a hunter. I have no choice, and I promised you the next time we'd meet, I'd kill you!" Zero's eyes saddened. It pained him to do his duty, and it pained _me_ that Zero attempted to do his duty. I would never let him accomplish that.

"You made a huge mistake, Kiryuu! You would be stupid enough to enter this house! I despise you!" my anger was showing on the outside already. I knitted my brows and squinted my eyes. My anger was definitely showing right now.

"Please, Zero! Don't do this! Don't pull that trigger!!!" Yuuki was screaming in her tears.

I looked at Zero, and he put his finger on the trigger, ready to fire his Bloody Rose gun. He took one last glance at the door, and pulled fire.

"KANAME!!!!" Yuuki screamed. She immediately got in front of me and looked for where the bullet hit me. "Kaname, can you hear me? Does it hurt? PLEASE TELL ME!!!" Yuuki cried loudly.

I felt a sharp pain on my left arm. I touched the wound, and it felt like the bullet just grazed by me. It still hurt, and Yuuki was yelling at me.

I finally realized that Yuuki laid me on the floor still trying to talk to me.

"Yes, Yuuki. I'm perfectly fine. The bullet just grazed by me on my left arm, but I'm just fine," I whispered. She wouldn't stop crying, and I wiped her tears with my right hand. "I won't die, I promise you."

"Kaname, I'll take you upstairs, come on!" Yuuki tried to pick me up, but failed instantly.

"Yuuki, I'll be fine. You take care of yourself and do what I asked you to do earlier" I tried to reassure her, and it seemed to work for a couple of seconds, until she went the opposite direction.

"Zero, why did you do that?!" Yuuki walked towards Zero. It sounded as if she was trying to stand up for me.

"Yuuki, GO UPSTAIRS!" I demanded. I didn't want Zero to hurt Yuuki. She deserved much better than me.

"No, Kaname. I can do this. Let me handle it!" Yuuki stopped in her tracks and looked back. "Zero, please, put the gun down. Come on, let's be friends. We don't have to be enemies! Please, put the gun _away_!!" Yuuki demanded. She was putting herself in harm's way, and I was just laying here?! I had to do something!

I struggled to stand up, when Zero finally decided to talk, "Yuuki, I'm sorry I have to do this, but it's my job!" Zero raised his gun to Yuuki, and…

"NOOOOO!!!" I screamed, but I was too late. Yuuki cried in pain, and I stood up to catch her. I didn't care if_ I _was injured; all I cared about was Yuuki.

I caught her, and saw the wound in her chest. No…no…NO!!! I was going to kill him, and feed him to the outside creatures!

I laid Yuuki on the couch gently, and winced in pain. My heart was torn to shreds, and Zero was going to experience the result.

"You will die here, you bastard!!" my anger was building up, and before Zero could reply, I unleashed a deadly blow.

Zero instantly flew out the door and was laid on the ground, with a hole in his chest. He wasn't going to bother us anymore, that was for sure.

Yuuki! All my anger took over me, and I almost forgot about her. I quickly turned around and went straight to Yuuki, my knees on the ground, and my hand caressing her cheek.

"Yuuki, can you hear me? Please, answer me!" I whispered.

I felt relief when she slowly opened her eyes, "Kaname, I'm sorry," Yuuki apologized in pain. I looked down to her chest and there was a lot of blood around. I took my mind off the blood and focused on Yuuki.

"It's ok Yuuki. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. Please tell me you won't…_die_," It was hard to say the last word. I swore I would never use that word to Yuuki, but it almost seemed like she was going to…

"Kaname, please don't cry," she laughed. I was crying? I felt my eyes and they were very watery. I've never felt this pain in a long time. "I won't be here for you, but you need to be strong without me," Yuuki smiled.

"No, don't say that!" I shook my head. "You're going to be ok because I'm going to…to give you my blood!" my mind was spoken into words.

"No, I don't want that. I want _you_ to drink my blood when I …die," Yuuki put her hand to my cheek.

"Please, don't say that! I need you by my side!" I finally felt the tears coming down hard to my cheek and Yuuki's hand. " I love you."

"I know, I love you too, but you have to be strong without me. Trust me, I'll find a way to come back to you. I will, I _promise_. And always keep me in your heart," Yuuki reassured me.

I couldn't believe this was happening! The love of my life was dying right in front of me!

"Yuuki, please! Don't go, I need you your help! I need your love!" I pleaded through my sobs.

"I love you, Onii-sama. I'm sorry…" Yuuki's hand dropped from my cheek to her stomach.

"NO…NO! Please, Yuuki!" I cried. I laid my head to her stomach and sobbed. She was…dead.

Why? Why?! Why does this always happen to me?!

I looked at Yuuki's face. She was so peaceful and relaxed.

I hope she was right. I hope she would come back, so she could fill my heart with beautiful roses and a bright light again.

I sighed, "I hope you're right…"

**A/N: Sooooo, how was it?!?!?! I know...the ending sucked didn't it? I KNEW IT!! XD**

**And for those of you who did like this AWESOME one-shot...please review! I'm thinking of writing a sequeal to this story? I kinda already have in mind what it's going to be about. But this will only happen if I get reviews! :D Please feel free to PM if you want me to make another story after this one! I will for sure answer any questions or suggestions! :) Antyways...please REVIEW!!! XD**


End file.
